


From One Mother to Another

by Kellikat93



Series: Lukanette Tidbits [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luka is the best husband, Lukanette, Mother's Day, Not Beta Read, Surprise baby announcement, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93
Summary: Belated Mother's day two-shot!Chapter One: Luka and Marinette host a Mother's Day Brunch for their families and give the best gift any mother could ask for.Chapter Two: Luka and his daughter make breakfast in bed for their favorite mama.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Lukanette Tidbits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

“Luka, can you get me four more eggs from the fridge, please?” Marinette asked as she rolled the croissants dough to put in the oven. Without a word, Luka grabbed what his wife asked for and placed them on the counter, followed by a kiss to her flour covered cheek.

“Thank you, my love.” Marinette kissed back. The couple woke up much earlier than they normally would in order to prepare brunch for their families who were visiting that day. Naturally, Marinette was overthinking the menu as she wanted to impress her mother and mother-in-law with an amazing meal. Thankfully, Luka was there to reel her in and go with something a bit simpler. Ratatouille with seasonal vegetables, brioche toast with homemade jams and marmalade, yogurt and fruit salad, hot chocolate made from scratch, fresh croissants like her father makes, and crepe suzettes. They spent their time cooking together in their little kitchen, having mini food fights, feeding each other little nibbles, and dancing together to the radio as the oven did the work.

It was nearing 11am when the doorbell rang. Luka called that he would answer as Marinette began placing the finished food on the dining table and lit a few candles.

“Ay, son. Making yer wife do all this work. I ought to make you walk the plank for that!” Anarka laughed as she took her daughter-in-law into her arms in a warm hug which Marinette happily returned.

“It’s good to see you again, Anarka!” Marinette beamed at the older Couffaine.

“Aw Lass, it’s always a pleasure to see you too! It smells heavenly in here!” Anarka smiled as Luka led her to the couch with a cup of coffee.

“Of course it does, Marinette is the best cook there it!” Luka proudly bragged which earned him a playful slap to the shoulder.

“How dare you insult my mama and papa like that, Luka Couffaine?” Marinette cheekily asked. The three laughed and Luka helped Marinette finish carrying the dishes. Anarka watched warmly as her only son moved in unison with his wife. The way they looked to each other, laughed with each other, just being together reminded her of Bernard, her late husband. He used to look at Anarka the same way Luka was looking at Marinette. With love and adoration. Although it made her heart ache, seeing as Bernard died when Luka was still a toddler and Juleka barely walking; the warmth her eldest gave her eased the pain.

“I hope yer seein’ this, Bernard. I hope ye seein’ yer son love like you did.” Anarka whispered and took a sip of her coffee. The doorbell rang again and this time Anarka got up from the couch and opened the door to greet a very surprised Juleka.

“Mom?!” Juleka gasped before being engulfed in her mother’s warm hug.

“Ah, Juleka, its good to see you again, me dear!” Anarka laughed and brought her daughter inside.

“Hey, Jules!” Luka hugged his sister and kissed the crown of her head.

“Juleka! How was Taiwan?” Marinette cheerfully hugged and asked her sister-in-law.

“Good. Good. It was really humid, but the show went great.” Juleka smiled. Juleka laughed when her offer to help prepare brunch was accepted and Anarka let out a shout of indignation.

“Mom, it’s mother’s day. You just relax.” Luka smiled at his pouting mother. Anarka huffed as she knew her son inherited his father’s and her stubbornness. A bit of time went by and the doorbell rang and Luka once again answered the door. Before he could greet his in-laws, the air was pushed out of him as Tom greeted his only son-in-law in a bone popping hug. The Dupain-Cheng family talked animatedly as everyone was led into the kitchen/dining room for brunch. Both families oohed and awed at the lovely spread of food before digging in. Anarka and Tom loudly praised the meal which made Marinette blush.

The meal went swimmingly as dessert was dished out along with gifts. Juleka made her mother a shell bracelet while Luka gave his mother a rose quartz necklace and Marinette made her a new sweater and her own mother a new sundress and Luka gave his mother-in-law a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flowers. The newlywed couple looked to each other with glee as they handed their mothers their cards. Sabine and Anarka opened the cards and read them out loud.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Grandma---” the smiles on their faces dropped simultaneously. Both mothers looked to their children in shock while Luka held Marinette closer. Luka and Marinette had huge smiles on their faces.

“Surprise!” Marinette laughed. Everyone in the house began screaming with joy as they went for a group hug. Anarka showered her son in kisses while Sabine was wiping the tears from her eyes. Tom was also openly and loudly crying about how his baby girl is having her own baby.

Both families asked if the baby would be a boy or girl and suddenly a betting pool was made. The Dupain-Chengs were expecting a boy while the Couffaines were expecting a girl.

Needless to say, it was a wonderful Mother’s day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huwwy up, Daddy!” Eloise giggled. She was sitting on the kitchen counter mixing a bowl of pancake batter while Luka cutting up some strawberries.

“Okay, okay, sweetheart.” Luka smiled at his little girl. He tossed in a cup of chocolate chips into the batter and Eloise mixed them in the pancake batter vigorously. She smiled proudly as Luka complemented her batter mixing skills before taking the batter to the stove in one hand and carrying his baby girl on his hip. They spent the morning making stacks of fluffy chocolate chip pancakes along with sausages, eggs, hash browns, and fresh fruit. They placed the dishes on the breakfast tray along with a vase with a single flower, fresh squeezed orange juice, mint tea, and some sparkling water.

Eloise covered her mouth trying to stop her giggles when Luka playfully shushed her. The little one happily followed her father as they climbed the stairs to the master bedroom where Marinette was still fast asleep.

Luka sighed dreamily as the sun shined through their bedroom window, bathing Marinette in its warm glow. Even with her wild bed head, her limbs sprawled to every corner of their bed, and drool dripping from her open mouth; she was still the most beautiful woman in Luka’s world. It had been love at first sight and that same rush of adoration and love was still there every day he woke up and every day he went to bed. He didn’t think he could be any happier until Marinette gave him Eloise that early Autumn afternoon.

“Go and wake up mommy, sweetpea.” Luka whispered. He made his daughter giggle as he comically tiptoed to the bedside table and placed the tray on it. He picked up Eloise and sat down and on the bed as Eloise crawled and laid her head on her mama’s belly. He lovingly stroked Marinette’s cheek and the Father-Daughter duo sang Happy Mother’s Day to the tune of Happy Birthday which startled the mother/wife/designer awake. She looked around frantically before noticing it was just her husband and daughter. Marinette stretched before kissing her favorite people. Marinette marveled at the sight of the food and the family shared a nice quiet breakfast in bed. Marinette patted her belly and Eloise mimicked the same, making the only male Couffaine-Dupain-Cheng laugh.

Luka picked up the finished tray to take to the kitchen as Eloise sang Happy Mother’s day to her mother once again. Luka returned to see Marinette humming to a slowly sleeping Eloise who was settled on her mother’s stomach. Luka did not want to interrupt his favorite girls but Eloise was so excited to give her mother her gift. He coughed and Eloise awoke with a start and rushed to her father to get her gift. Eloise scampered back to her parents’ bed, struggling to climb up the high bed. Marinette and Luka laughed as they both helped their daughter onto the bed. Eloise presented Marinette with her gift and made Marinette coo with happiness. It was a handmade card literally dripping with pink and white glitter and a childish handwriting. In the card was a drawing of a tall blue haired green eyed man, a woman with blue black hair and bright blue eyes, and in the middle was a little girl with black hair and green eyes. Marinette wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her little girl. Eloise also presented her with a small bouquet of daisies.

“Daddy aways gives you flowews so now it’s my tuwn!” Eloise smiled. Marinette’s heart couldn’t take much more cuteness as she squeezed her daughter tightly in her arms. Luka was taking photos with his phone to forever memorialize the memory before presenting Marinette with his gift. He unhooked the clasp and wrapped the chain around her neck and Marinette gasped at the sparkling stone that sat between her collarbones. It was a beautiful pink diamond rose shaped pendant with white diamond baby’s breath around it. She hugged and kissed her husband with thanks and the three laid in bed just enjoying the company of one another.

Another successful Mother’s Day. And here’s to many more.


End file.
